Not that Girl'
by pinkedgirl
Summary: 'That's the girl he chose  and Heaven knows  ... I'm not that girl'


**I don't own anything. Camp Rock belongs to Disney and the little pieces of the song are from Wicked. I really love the chemistry between Nick and Meaghan and I think Nate/Tess are like the perfect couple, they complete each other but apparently Disney doesn't believe in opposites attract so they got Nate a boring girl. Anyways here is a little something that popped into my mind, and it seems that we can't write NaTess without angst.  
So here it is 'Not that Girl'**

**

* * *

**

So much has happened, I believed this is where I belonged  
I was wrong …  
I wanted fame and glory … all I found was disappointment and loneliness … I lost it all  
I stare at their sad faces, my friends, the only real ones I ever had … I lost it all …

I surf the crowd looking for him … I know the face he is going to have, a concerned look, sad eyes but not enough to let people know he is hurt  
because he has always been a comforter, he always makes you feel better…

I finally reach him and oh! I want to hug him so bad …  
He smiles his reassuring smile, he takes my hand …  
'It's ok, I understand' I hear him say …  
He doesn't judge, he only cares, he is all I ever wanted … but I lost it all …

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

He is the best of them all, he is the one that makes my heart go fast …  
and I realize that for him that's all I am ever going to be …  
A disaster, a friend in need, someone to comfort, someone to rescue …  
he doesn't want drama and glitter, he wants simple and real …

They say opposites attract … they lied … he has found someone …  
you can see it in his face … she makes him happy, she makes him smile, the perfect girl in her imperfect way  
I guess that's all he ever wanted … I realize that his perfect girl is definitely not me …

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

I wonder if I hadn't been like this, would he loved me?  
But there is no if … this is who I am … I could never change  
you can't ignore the way you were raised … I realize that I simply wasn't meant for him … and that breaks my heart because for me he is the one …  
I wonder if he knows … that every breath I give is for him … but I know where his heart belongs … and it's not with me …

I can see her trough the crowd … the look of concern in her eyes … she comforts my friends … she seems so genuine …  
she is everything I am not and what is worst … she is impossible to hate …  
I keep reminding myself that he loves her …  
and I guess it's true what they say … loving someone is to want their happiness …  
God knows how much I love him … and he is happy … finally happy … with her …

_That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

I always believed in true love and happy endings …  
I always wished for my prince charming … I found him …  
but I am always going to be a damsel in distress and he needs a princess …  
even if I wish I was different I know I couldn't change …  
this is who I really am … someone who he would never date …  
I need to forget … my dreams of a future with him … no more little blonde babies with curly hair and intense brown eyes …

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart _

I could never be … the girl you want to be with …  
I am not your type … I should had known before …  
before it was too late … before I fall in love …

You smile at me, hold me in your arms …  
'Oh! Tess, I missed you so much' you whisper in my ear …  
can't you see how much this is hurting me … but I don't dare to move away …  
because I know this is all I am going to get …

'Me too Nate' it's all I can say … I bury myself in your arms and let the world go on … i  
t's the best I can get … until she comes and takes you away from me …  
and then I would definitely lost it all …

_There's a girl I know_  
_He loves her so ... I'm not that girl..._  
_I'm not that girl ..._

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. We all know that Tess is definitely Nate's girl!  
Thanks for reading.  
-xoxo, HotPinkGirl**


End file.
